The Farmer's Daughter
by doodlebug720
Summary: The ex-gang members would go, in hiding, to the Haruno ranch. They would fall in love with the farmer's daughter. Then, her siblings would ensure that everything never worked out between them, because they had other potential suitors in mind. MultiSaku


**The Farmer's Daughter**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and probably never will. Unless, of course, my plans for a hostile takeover work out. Hmmm.**

**Summary: They were reformed gang members, hiding out on a farm, waiting for the gang leader (Whom they'd identified for the police) to get arrested. So, here they were, living and working the farm. However, they never expected to fall in love with the farmer's daughter.**

**A/N: Yeah, new one. You know you love me. And my standard children OCs are in here (Sorry if you hate OCs.). If you've read Written In Pink, you know what I'm talking about. I didn't just throw them in for no reason, and if you read future chapters you'll find out why. **

**For the record, to any of you Saggers out there (people who wear their pants below their butt), if you're going to sag, don't wear ridiculous underwear. Better yet, just don't sag. Trust a female, you look stupid.**

!

~(Sasuke Uchiha- July 8th 2:34 PM)~

I sighed, sitting in the back of the disguised police vehicle. It was really an old rusty blue Ford, but apparently it qualified. I was only sixteen, with short black hair gelled back and dark, unforgiving obsidian eyes. I had loose fitting clothing, consisting of baggy pants and a bright red t-shirt. I happened to be squished in the middle of two other teens, one of them with the same incredibly low level of enthusiasm as I happened to have.

To my left was a boy known only by the name Sai. He lacked a last name, because he lacked a family. Or, at least, he lacked a family that he could properly remember. He had short black hair, and dark, if not somewhat dull, gray eyes. He was incredibly pale, ever more so than myself. He too had incredibly loose clothing, baggy pants and a black shirt with a large red star on it. He folded his arms, staring blankly at the driver, in a useless attempt at mentally convincing him to turn the truck around.

To my left, however, was an energetic blond boy staring eagerly out the window. He had bright, cerulean blue eyes and blond hair under a navy blue hat. His shirt was orange, an incredibly bright orange, and his jeans were black and ripped on the knees. His name, as Sai and I had known him for our entire lives, was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was sixteen just like us. He had earned his rightful nickname on the streets as Kyuubi, the fox demon. This was to account for the whisker like scars he'd gotten as a small child, and his _anger management_ issues. Anger management being an understatement, of course. Sometimes, the normally kind hearted boy went freaking postal.

In the front was Kakashi Hatake, the oldest out of all of us at thirty. He had gray hair, but don't let that fool you, his hair had been gray his entire life. His visible eye, because he wore a mask over most of his face, was black. He had a black jacket, and long black pants. He was beginning to doze off, his head tilted slightly.

The driver, Officer Asuma, stopped the car in front of a big farmhouse in the middle of large fields. It was a big house with brick red siding and dark green shutters on the many windows. There was a large wooden front porch with a rocking chair. The door was a big wooden one, with glass in the middle. It was a giant monstrosity of a house, one that could house an army if it was needed.

In fact, it was just that type of occasion for which it happened to be needed.

"Boys," Officer Asuma smirked, lighting a cigarette, "Out you go." He pulled up towards the door, and a small child peeked out of one of the window. The child shouted something to someone else inside, and a man opened the front door. Asuma led the passengers out of the truck, towards the man.

"Hey, Asuma," The man grinned, giving Asuma a slap on the back, "These our charges?" He eyed them warily, "They don't look too strong to me. You sure they're up for physical labor?" He was a large man, with fiery red hair and bulging muscles. He was very tan, and his hands were calloused. He had a bright plaid shirt on, along with worn out jeans and tan work boots.

"Physical labor?" I glared at the man, "We didn't come here for that."

"Well," The man gave a hearty laugh, "If I'm feeding and housing you for the next month or so, you're damn sure gonna work for your supper."

Sai turned to Asuma, "You sure there's no other place for us to go?"

Asuma chuckled, "You'll be alright. Nothing backbreaking, alright Haruno?" With that, Asuma hopped into his truck and rolled the window, "The others will be here throughout this week. Gotta spread out the pick-ups, you know?" He drove off, down the long dirt road.

A horse neighed somewhere in the distance.

Kakashi turned to the others, "We could always go back and take our chances at being headhunted by the gang."

Naruto chuckled, "I really don't feel like dying at sixteen, so I pass."

"Let's get a few things strait," Mr. Haruno walked up to the boys, "While you're here, you're going to call me 'Sir', understand?"

I snorted, "I don't call anyone 'Sir'."

Mr. Haruno then picked me up by the collar of his shirt. Mr. Haruno was a tall man, about six foot six, and the way my feet dangled over the ground wasn't a particularly good feeling. "Well," He smirked in a menacing way, "you're going to call _me_ Sir. You really want to make this difficult, boy?"

I scowled, "No, Sir." I wasn't frightened or anything. I swear.

Mr. Haruno set him down, "I thought so. Now, if you're done with that, I'll show you to your rooms. Some of the little ones are inside, so you'll meet them. My oldest is out back with the horses."

Naruto grinned, "Real live horses?"

Mr. Haruno snorted, "No, son, the plastic kind."

Naruto looked disappointed, until Kakashi muttered, "That was sarcasm, Naruto." At which point, he grinned again.

!

Inside, the walls were white and the floor was polished wood. There was a large stone fireplace on the end of the room, and a mantle place with a white candle on it. In the middle of the room, there was a dark red rug in the shape of a square. There was a sofa, a black leather one, next to a mahogany bookshelf.

Naruto looked around, muttering, "Where's the TV?"

"We don't have one," A little boy snorted, walking in, "Rots the brain." He had black hair in a low ponytail, and black eyes. He had a black shirt with 'U CAN'T C ME' printed in orange. He had jean shorts splattered with bits of white paint, and old black chuck taylors.

"That's not true." Kakashi sighed.

"Yes it is," the little boy argued, "What's mean?"

"Uh," Naruto frowned, "Let's see. Phobia means fear, so…. Fear of monster hippos?"

The boy turned to Kakashi, "See what I mean? It's the fear of long words. My big sister taught me that word."

Naruto frowned, "Same thing!"

"Uh," A little girl's voice piped in, "No it's not! Read a book sometime!" A little girl with curly blond hair giggled, "Maybe then you won't be quite so stupid. Right, Jiro?" She had a pink and white plaid dress, with tiny little tap shoes.

"That's right, Suzuki! But I think their brains might be too badly damaged." Jiro stuck his tongue out, "You're the stupid city boys, right? The ones who got caught up in that gang?"

"Some of them," Suzuki added, "It's like an entire gang wised up and quit."

"If you ask me, they're a waste of our food. How much does Daddy get paid for taking care of them anyway?" Jiro snorted indignantly.

"Hey, now. Don't tease the guests." Mr. Haruno led the four of us upstairs, "Be hospitable."

"Yes, Daddy!" The two chorused, running out the door.

"C'mon," I vaguely heard Jiro shout, "Let's go tell Ai, Michi, Kohana, and Sakura!"

!

Mr. Haruno led us to our room, "It's a little dusty," he muttered apologetically, "No one's used it in a while."

That was an overstatement, though. The rooms were perfectly clean, but that doesn't mean they were particularly comfortable.

The room had four beds in the corners, with a small wooden frame and a gray bed sheet. There was one pillow on each, and a tiny closet with a few garments of clothing inside.

"I borrowed some work clothes from a neighbor for you boys. Pajamas, too. As for you, Kakashi, some of my clothes will have to do." Mr. Haruno started to walk away, "I'll give you half an hour to unpack, meet me in the barn."

After he left, two little girls and a boy peeked into the room.

"Whoa," A boy with dirty blond hair wrinkled his nose, "They're dressed so funny." He had jean overalls with a red collared shirt inside.

A girl with long brown hair hanging in her face just giggled softly. She had a loose black shirt with a little pink bow on the collar, and long jeans.

The other girl, with black hair and icy blue eyes, grinned broadly. She giggled, before pointing towards Naruto's bicycle print boxers that had been sticking out from his pants, "Nice underwear!" She had a blue baby doll dress. "Ai, Michi, don't they look so silly?"

Ai cackled, "Why are they showing off their underwear?"

Michi only pointed and giggled.

Naruto blushed bright red, as he pulled his pants up.

As fast as they appeared, they ran off, their little feet thumping as they raced down the stairs.

Sai frowned, "I think I'm going to change."

Kakashi sighed, "Well, it's never a good thing when even small children point and laugh."

"But these are fashionable in the city," I protested.

"We're not there, now are we?" Kakashi muttered, taking his shirt off.

Naruto glanced out the window at the far off figure riding a galloping horse across the grass, "Definitely not."

!

We made our way towards the red barn, all changed into working clothes, which mainly consisted of old sneakers, ragged jeans, and sleeveless shirts.

"Sir, where are you?" Kakashi called out, entering the barn.

The smell hit me suddenly, and it surely wasn't a pleasant one.

Mr. Haruno made a point to laugh at the grunts of disgust we all made, "In the third stall, come on in!"

We all cautiously entered the stall to see Mr. Haruno kneeling next to a large cow, and Ai watching him thoughtfully. The cow only stared at them, softly chewing cud. It was a white cow, with a large black spot on its forehead and back. It snorted at us.

"This here is Butter." Mr. Haruno patted the cow between the shoulder blades, "She's a good one. So, who wants to take a shot at milking her?"

All of us were silent.

"No volunteers? Well, how about you," He pointed to Sai, "You're not very muscle prone, are you?"

Sai snorted, "Excuse you?"

"Go ahead, son, milk her. I'll just be taking these others this way. When you finish her, just start on the next few. When you're done, I'll meet you by the horses."

"Yes, sir." Sai gave in, looking at Butter with a scowl.

As Mr. Haruno led us away, Butter gave a contemptuous snort.

I vaguely overheard Sai mutter, "Now how in hell do you milk a cow?"

Ai laughed, then said, "Let me show you!"

Sai gasped and said, "You mean I have to grab it _there_?"

!

He led the rest of us to a large field with white chalk lines in a pattern of connected squares. There was a monstrous pile of wooden steaks in the middle.

"Now," Mr. Haruno spoke, "I want you to dig holes one foot apart, you got that? Then, you put the steaks inside." He handed them each a hand shovel.

As Mr. Haruno left, I turned to Kakashi, "Is it too late to take our chances with the gang?"

Kakashi huffed, "Unfortunately so."

Naruto muttered, "Well, the sooner we start the sooner we're done!" And on that note, he dug his shovel into the ground.

We worked like that until I lost track of time. The sun was beating down on us all day long, and I was sweating like a dog. Just when I thought it couldn't get any hotter, I caught a glimpse of the farmer's daughter.

It was a girl with long pink hair tied in a ponytail riding bareback on a large black horse. They galloped, the loose strands of her hair whipping in the wind, across the field. She didn't even look at us, but instead relished in her own pleasure as she let out a hearty laugh. It was the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

There was something about the way her emerald green eyes sparkled that had me absolutely mesmerized. I simply had to know her name.

Naruto softly murmured, "Whoa."

I inwardly scowled, knowing he'd seen her as well.

!

~(Naruto Uzumaki—July 8th 4:01 PM)~

!

I gulped to myself, looking at where the pink haired beauty had run off into the distance. I stared at that spot for a few moments, before I realized I needed to resume my work. With quick, but clumsy, fingers I managed to finish my squares. I hopped up, getting ready to race in her direction. "I'm done with my squares, see you later!" With that, I took off, allowing my feet to carry me in the direction of the barn, where the girl had been going.

I knew when I saw her horse tied up outside the barn, she was inside.

I frowned when I entered, seeing her chatting with Sai and Ai.

"Really?" She giggled in her angelic voice, "Your first time milking a cow?"

"Yeah, that's why my shoes smell like milk now." Sai sighed, wiping some loose hay off of his pants. He noticed, at about the same time I did, that she had a piece of hay in her hair.

"Excuse me," He reached up, plucking the hay out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He flicked the hay onto the ground.

She blushed bright red and thanked him.

And right about then, Sasuke Uchiha tackled Sai to the ground.

The girl shrieked, hopping backwards. Then, she rushed forward, pulling Sasuke off of Sai. She looked at me, her emerald eyes boring straight into my heart, and shouted, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

I rushed forward, grabbing Sasuke's wrists and pinning him to the ground. "What's wrong with you?" I hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Fighting for my woman," He snorted, "like a real man!"

"What are you talking about?" I frowned, "You don't even know her name!"

She was standing by Sai, helping him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her voice, "Do you want me to get you some water, Sai-kun?"

I froze. Sai-_kun_?

And right about then,_ I_ tackled Sai to the ground.

"Ah!" She scowled, "Stop that this instant!" She pulled me off, flipping me over and sitting on me. Not that I mind too much.

"So," Sasuke asked casually as he stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants, "What's your name?"

"Wha—?" She raised her eyebrows in shock, "Of all the random-!"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He rushed forward, before she could protest, and kissed her hand.

In an instant, that same hand was used to smack him across the face.

From the floor, he looked up her, who was now standing, "I'm Sakura. Lovely to meet you, creep. Kiss my hand again, and I'll stab you with a pitchfork."

At that moment, I shouted, "I'm Naruto! Believe it!"

And she burst out into peals of laughter.

"What?" I pouted, "What's so funny?"

"You guys are so weird!" She continued with her little giggle fit, "The weirdest bunch yet!"

"Weird?" Sasuke scowled.

"Do you want some sweet tea?" Sakura grinned, "Or lemonade, maybe?"

"Sure." Sai yawned, "Feel free, Ugly."

That was when I noticed a large red mark on the left side of Sai's face.

Sakura smirked, "Don't make me hit you again, Sai-kun."

I smiled. She was the best thing that I'll ever make mine.

!

~(Kakashi Hatake—July 8th 4:16 PM)~

!

I freaking love how they left me all their work to do, so they could all go chase after the pretty girl on the horse. Bastards.

I don't need the head start, though. They can have it. The pink haired angel will be mine.

….

You know, after I finish setting up the fence posts.

….

Those bastards.

!

~(Sai—July 8th 4:22 PM)~

!

We, unfortunately meaning the other lecherous boys as well, all sat on the flat part of the rooftop outside Sakura's window.

"Thanks for the lemonade, Hag." I inwardly winced as I said the word. I've never been able to tell a girl she was beautiful, I always felt it easier to hide my emotions.

She frowned at me, and I really did hate to see her upset, and muttered, "I should've spit in yours."

Naruto chuckled, making a not-so-subtle attempt to scoot towards Sakura.

How she didn't notice that one is above me. I felt an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of my stomach, but I kept my face the same stoic mask it had always been.

"Wasn't there a fourth person coming today as well?" Sakura murmured aloud.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Uh, Kakashi?"

Sasuke gulped, "Crap. I didn't finish my work."

Sakura pouted, "You left him out there? Oh no, go help him right now!" She crossed her arms, and I felt the unfamiliar sensation come back and her well-endowed cleavage rose a bit. However, the pleasurable sensation was abruptly halted when I noticed the other two boys staring as well.

"Hey Dickless," I growled at Naruto, the one closest to me, "You heard her. Go help Kakashi."

"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto growled,

"Naruto-kun," Sakura pouted, and I frowned when Naruto blushed, "Go help him. You too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hesitated, "Only if Sai comes."

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to prevent me and Sakura being alone together.

"Why should Sai-kun have to help? It was your job." Sakura sighed, "Do it yourself."

"Fine," They growled, glaring.

Victory was mine.

I was about to say something smooth when three things happened. First, something small tackled me. Second, I fell off the roof. Third, I think I broke my face.

!

(Sakura July 8th at 5 ish PM)

!

"Jiro," I chastised him again as we all sat at the dinner table, "What were you thinking?" Poor Sai could've been hurt.

The stubborn little boy, who hadn't spoken a word since the incident, crossed his arms and wouldn't say a word. He's probably mad that I took Sai's side.

Sai was alright. His ego was bruised more than anything. His face broke his fall.

"That wasn't nice," I sighed, patting his head, "I was pretty impressed, though. I'm not approving or anything, but that was pretty cool."

Jiro pouted, "He was going to try and pull a move," He nodded, "So I had to defeat the evil wizard!"

"Evil wizard?" Sai frowned.

"That's right," Suzuki chimed in, "the evil wizard, the ugly swan princess, the weird old man,"

"That would be you, swan princess—" Ai pointed at Sasuke—"and you, weird old man," He finished, pointing at Kakashi.

"Oh," I grinned, "You were just pretending then? Well that's fine." That made perfect sense. They actually did that quite a lot. I mean, I'm usually the princess, and our neighbors are usually the villains. Jiro and Ai are my little knights. It's pretty cute, really.

"No it's not!" Sai frowned, "He could've killed me."

"Should've," Jiro narrowed his eyes.

Mr. Haruno chuckled, "I believe you three have made yourself some enemies."

"Wait," Sasuke stood up, "What about Naruto? And why am I the swan princess?"

"Oh," Suzuki giggled, "That's alright. We like him."

Jiro tilted his head, "Wait a minute."

"What?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Jiro pointed at Sasuke, "You're a _guy_?"

It took all of my strength to hold Sasuke back from killing little Jiro. I just hope they catch that gang leader soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

They're funny, though. They don't seem too bad. Except for Sasuke trying to kill my little brother. Other than that, they seem like alright people.

Ai kicked Sasuke in the—Well, I'm sure you can guess where.

Officer Asuma, hunt down that gang soon. _Please_.

.

**A/N: Hey. I got bored. So here's a new one. I actually started this a while ago, and I finally made myself finish the chapter. I like the idea, and I'll see if I like where it goes.**

**Review, because I seriously want your honest opinion here. Should I continue this story?**

**~Ginny-chan**


End file.
